Unmasked
by ObviouslyObsessed
Summary: After a depressing break up and a lot of alcohol, Fang finds himself in bed with his best friend's sister, Max. He has to decide whether it was a one night stand or whether he actually has feelings for her. AU. FAX. A little OOC. Minor sex references.
1. Chapter 1

**SUMMARY:** After a depressing break-up, and a lot of alcohol, Fang finds himself in bed with his best friend's sister- Max- and he has to decide whether it was just a one-night stand or whether he actually has feelings for her. AU (Alternate universe). FAX.

**Warning:** Max is sort of OOC (Out of character). Also, there are mature themes, but nothing worthy of an M rating. Only minor. However, if you are offended, please don't read it.

Some Oringinal names. Some names from the second book. You'll understand once you've read it.

**THIS IS ONLY A SHORT STORY!**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own maximum Ride. I do own the characters I made up and the storyline.

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER ONE

"_I don't understand. We've been together for a year, why would you just break it off?" I asked as I watched Natalie look down at her feet and then back into my eyes. _

"_Fang, you mean a lot to me. I just…look; you're different. I don't know how to…I don't know, be there for you. We're just too different," Natalie said, cupping my cheek in her warm hand and brushing some hair out of my face. "You deserve someone who can care for you- someone who can understand you better than I can."_

"_I don't understand," I muttered, trying desperately to keep my composure. This was the first girl I'd actually committed to and she was tossing me away. I pulled on my mask of indifference and watched with cold eyes as she sighed and kissed me lightly on the cheek. _

"_I don't know how to handle you when you put your mask on. This is exactly what I mean. You have to let me in so that I can help you, otherwise I have no other choice than to leave you." _

_I stayed silent- something I was remarkably good at. _

_A tear slipped out of her eye as she removed her hand from my cheek and walked out of my room and life forever. I watched her go with a silent plea in my eyes. If she couldn't understand me, then who could?_

I smacked my hand to my head as I groaned. My head throbbed and my mouth tasted like ash. I tried to pull myself together, but I wasn't doing a very good job. Slowly, last nights events came back to me and I realised why I was feeling so lousy. After Natalie had broken it off, I'd gone to a club with my best friend, Iggy, and his girlfriend, Monique, and his sister, Max. I'd ordered so many alcoholic drinks that after a while I couldn't tell the difference between the different drinks. I remembered Max was upset as well and ordered just as much, if not more, than me.

After that, my memory got fuzzy. I groaned as I realised that for the first time in a long time, Natalie wasn't lying next to me. I closed my eyes, pinched the bridge of my nose, and prayed that it had only been a dream and when I looked, she'd be asleep beside me.

I heard a soft moan come from beside me and stiffened. Was it all a dream? Was Natalie going to roll over and cuddle up to me in her sleep? I took a deep breath and slowly opened my eyes. I turned my head to the side and frowned at what I saw.

It wasn't Natalie- it was a blonde woman. She was turned away from me, but I could see that she was beautiful and looked completely different to Natalie. Where Natalie had been dark haired and a tiny bit chubby, this girl was blonde with a perfectly toned body. What exactly had I done last night?

I realised now that I was naked and so was the blonde bombshell. I stifled a groan and tried to remember what I'd done after I'd left the club. Man, I must have been extremely smashed. I couldn't even remember how I'd gotten home. I sure hoped I hadn't driven.

The girl beside me rolled over and suddenly I could see her face clearly. I nearly jumped out of bed when I recognised her. Man, I was in so much shit. I managed to keep my composure but couldn't help whispering, "Max?"

"Mmm," she mumbled, her eyes cracking open a few millimetres. Her brown eyes met mine and then closed again. They snapped open again and she sat up so quickly I was briefly confused about how someone could move so fast.

"Ugh," she moaned, clutching her head in her hands.

As soon as I recognised who was actually sleeping next to me, I began to remember some of the things that happened last night.

_Max's body was so warm. It helped soothe my cold heart. We were dancing against each other- well; grinding was probably a better word to describe it. Her body moulded to mine as we moved to the fast tempo of the song. She spun around and pressed her whole body up against mine, her eyes searching mine. In that second she had a spark in her eye that made my heart thump widely. _

_Her hair was messed up and looked like she'd just climbed out of bed. Her lips were invitingly pink and her body was pushed up against my entire frame. She ceased to be my best friend's sister and became a woman. _

_I didn't know how it started, but the next moment we were making out on the dance floor. Her mouth opened to mine and her tongue entered my mouth. I kissed her passionately and with just a hint of drunken fever. Her hand went to my hair as I held her closer to me so that we were nearly one._

_That's when we'd decided to get a cab back to my place. _

"Fang?" Max whispered hoarsely, bringing me out of my reverie. "What happened?"

I closed my eyes, fighting against the memories that threatened to overwhelm me. "I can't exactly remember," I replied, opening my eyes again.

"Oh, my God," she croaked as her hands flew to the blanket covering her naked body and clutched it tightly to herself.

"Max, look-" I started, fully ready to make excuses and try to make her believe that this situation wasn't so bad.

"I can't believe this happened," she moaned. I froze when I realised that tears were welling up in her eyes. I'd never seen Max cry- ever. She was always so strong. Great, the first time I had to see her cry and it was because of me.

"Max-" I said, automatically reaching out and wiping her tears away with my thumbs. "Everything is okay. We were both drunk and we both made a mistake. I'm so sorry," I told her.

I watched as she closed her eyes. I expected her tears to stop, but instead they only increased. She started to sob and I wondered what I'd said. Oh no, did she think I'd called her a mistake? Great, I just insulted her.

I ignored my better judgement and sat up. I pulled her against my chest in a tight embrace, trying desperately to console her. She sobbed into my shoulder and I soothed her back and tried to ignore her bare chest pressed against mine. It didn't take her long to pull herself together and I let her go.

"I'm going to have a shower, okay?" I told her, rearranging myself so that I was at the edge of the bed. "When I get out we can have breakfast and talk about this." I found my boxers on the floor and pulled them on before I stood up and made my way to the bathroom.

* * *

"Would you like another pancake?" I asked as I dished out our breakfast. She nodded her head and I placed it on her plate. I sat down across from her and began to pour honey over my pancakes.

The air was thick with tension and I actually felt awkward, which usually didn't happen to me. I watched as she ate her breakfast and avoided looking at me. She was probably repulsed with herself for sinking as low as being with me. Come on, I was pathetic. I couldn't even keep a girlfriend. Meanwhile, she was beautiful and smart and funny and everything that a girl should be. Man, what was I going to tell Iggy?

I cleared my throat and watched as she jumped as if she'd been startled out of her thoughts. Her eyes met mine and I forced myself to remain calm. I'd always been good at remaining in control- I hated to lose myself to anyone.

"Umm, I was wondering what we were going to tell people," I said.

Her cheeks turned pink as she looked down at her food and started playing with it. "Well," she said after a moment, "You did say it was a big mistake, so I suppose we won't tell anyone." Her tone of voice caught me off guard. She sounded angry. That wasn't really the emotion I was expecting to hear.

"Max, you know I didn't mean it like that. You're a great girl, but you're my best friend's sister and everything is just a bit weird. I didn't mean for you to be the rebound girl, but we were just so drunk last night. You'll find a great guy someday and you'll forget all about me." I forced a smile, trying to reassure her. "So maybe we should just keep this to ourselves. I mean, it doesn't mean anything."

"And what if it does?" she asked.

Wait, what?

She clasped her hand over her mouth and her cheeks burned red. She hastily stood up from the table and grabbed her purse. The nest second, she was rushing to my door without looking back. I stood up and followed her to the door.

"Max, wait!" I called out.

"You're right, Fang," she said, turning to face me in the doorway. "I won't tell anyone and we can pretend this never happened. I think this whole situation is just confusing and I need some time to think. Bye." She turned on her heel and started walking out of my apartment. I watched her go, confused and feeling something in my chest tighten.

* * *

Thoughts of Max kept jumping unbidden into my mind. When I was in the middle of something, suddenly I'd have a flashback of what happened last night.

_I pressed Max against my apartment wall and ran my hands over her entire body. She moaned into my mouth and suddenly I was the one with my back pressed against the wall. _

"_You taste good," she whispered in my ear before she started to take her shirt off. I smiled before I pulled her close to me and tasted her mouth again._

"_So do you."_

I wondered how much Max could remember and suddenly hoped that she couldn't remember as much as I seemed to. I didn't want things to be even more awkward between us.

"Hello? Fang? What's going on?" Iggy's voice asked through the phone. Damn it, I'd done it again. I wanted to hit my head on the table- anything to get Max out of my head.

"Yeah, I was just thinking about Natalie," I lied, running a hand through my hair and leaning on my kitchen bench.

"Dude, I'm really sorry about what happened. I know you really liked her," Iggy tried to console me.

I stayed silent, which wasn't uncharacteristic of me. In fact, this morning with Max was probably the most I'd ever spoken. And given the circumstances, it wasn't really surprising.

"Anyway, how hung over are you? You drank a lot last night."

"Well, it feels like a truck keeps driving into my skull."

Iggy chuckled. "Did Max get home okay? She drank a lot too."

"Yeah."

_Max's hands slid under my shirt and I held my breath as her warm fingers caused me to shiver. Her hands went to my belt and undid it with ease. I claimed her lips again and my hands went down her bare sides and reached her jeans. Soon she was only in her underwear and I was only wearing my boxers. She bit her lip as she ran her hands over my body. I kissed her and led her towards my bedroom._

"I think our dad did something to upset her again," Iggy said with a sigh.

"What'd Jeb do now?"

"I dunno, he probably told her she would never amount to anything or something like that. He's always been really hard on her. I think he expects her to always be the best. He used to be like that with me until he realised it was a lost cause."

"Life's a bitch," I muttered.

"Yeah. Well, I've got to go. I'll see you at the gig tonight. Don't be late. Natalie's not an excuse." He hung up before I could start swearing at him and I growled.

I put the phone down and moved over towards my bedroom so that I could have a shower and get ready for the gig our band had tonight at a club. I really wasn't in the mood to play some songs to people who didn't really appreciate them or get their meaning. I sighed deeply before I pulled myself together and told myself to get over it.

My mask was firmly in place by the time I had to leave to go to the club.

* * *

"Fang, have you seen Angel?" Iggy asked as I joined the group and started to unpack my guitar.

"No."

"Great, she's never late. I wonder what's up."

Angel was the main singer of our band. She had a good voice and it was way better than Iggy's, that's for sure. I checked to make sure everyone else was here. Zephyr, the bass player, was standing beside Iggy, looking worried. He was young, but he was a good kid and a kick ass bass player. Iggy played the drums and he was obviously here. So it was just Angel.

"She's your sister, Zeph, do you know what's up?" Iggy asked, tapping his foot nervously.

"Calm down, Ig. I'll call her now," Max said, joining the group. She glanced at me but quickly looked away before anyone would notice. I would have smirked, but I was still too depressed from Natalie.

Max pulled out her mobile and I watched her face as she listened to whatever Angel was saying. I nearly smiled at the look of concentration on her face. She obviously found it hard to hear over the crowd. After a minute, she snapped her phone shut and turned to Iggy.

"She's stuck in traffic. She wants you to try and make do without her for now," Max explained.

Iggy's face turned purple and I took a moment to brace myself.

"How the hell are we supposed to make do without her?! She's the singer! What the hell!" Iggy shouted, his arms flailing wildly.

"Ig, calm down," I said patiently.

"You'll have to sing, Fang," Iggy said, turning towards me in desperation.

"No way," I said, holding my hands up.

"Why not?"

"I'm not going to sing to these people. I'd only ever sing to friends or family. It's too personal for me," I explained. I cringed when I realised I'd said too much. I never talked about my feelings or emotions, so why did I suddenly have to say that? I looked over at Max and she gave me a tiny smile of understanding. No one had ever given me that smile before.

"Well, I'll sing," Iggy said with a sigh.

"No!" Max, Zephyr and I all yelled at the same time.

"Well, Zephyr can't do it! Who else knows all the lyrics to our songs that's here?" he argued.

"Max," Zephyr suggested.

"Ha-ha, funny, Zeph," Max said, laughing it off.

Iggy and I both turned towards her. I think a hint of a grin even came over my face.

"_Please_, Max?" Iggy pleaded.

"No way!"

"You'll be great," I tried to persuade her.

"No," she said firmly.

"I'll be your personal slave for a week," Iggy suggested pathetically.

She raised her eyebrow at him.

"So will I," I added. She must have found that addition extremely funny, because she cracked up laughing. Suddenly, it was funny to me as well and I had to laugh with her. I wasn't exactly sure why it was so hilarious, but I knew it had something to do with everything we'd been through last night and this morning. Maybe the awkward situation was what made it funny.

"You guys _so_ owe me," she said, giving in. Iggy punched his fist into the air and hugged Max. I pulled myself together and pulled my mask on once again.

* * *

Max's voice was the most beautiful thing I'd ever heard. The way she sang made all my emotions try and break through my careful façade. The feeling nearly overwhelmed me, but I managed to hang on to my mask and keep it in place. The whole time she sang I couldn't keep my eyes off of her.

I saw her look over at me occasionally and smile, like she was actually enjoying herself when I knew that this was a kind of cruel and unusual punishment for her. She hated getting heaps of attention from strangers.

We played our last song and got off the stage to the loudest applause we'd ever had. I watched Max as she ran a hand through her hair and smiled when Iggy thanked her. I watched as she walked back over to the bar to start work again. She'd been on her hour break and I knew that she'd probably be hungry tonight because she hadn't had time to eat.

"We're going," Iggy told me as he grabbed his drumsticks and his bag. "You coming?"

"Nah, I'm going to stay here for awhile," I told him over the noise of the crowd.

"Okay, don't get too drunk tonight." I watched as he walked over to Max at the bar and said goodbye, then Iggy and Zephyr left the club.

I made my way over to the bar and sat down. I watched Max serve the other customers and realised that suddenly I didn't see her as Iggy's little sister. Now she was just a beautiful woman that I happened to be friends with. I nearly smiled at the thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**To clear a few things up: Max doesn't live with her dad, he just tried to control her life. And I never made ages for them, but I'd say that because I live in Australia and the legal drinking age is 18 their ages are: **

**Max- 19 (Remember, Max is Iggy's younger sister in this story) **

**Angel- 18**

**Zephyr- 19**

**Fang- 21**

**Iggy- 21**

**Monique- 20 (I don't think Iggy wants a girlfriend the same age as his sister) **

**I just made them up then. Lol. These ages may seem weird, but it doesn't really matter in the scheme of things. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. **

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER TWO

_Recap: _

_I made my way over to the bar and sat down. I watched Max serve the other customers and realised that suddenly I didn't see her as Iggy's little sister. Now she was just a beautiful woman that I happened to be friends with. I nearly smiled at the thought._

* * *

It was late and the crowd had dwindled down to a few teenage clubbers. I'd eventually made my way to a booth and had spent the whole night nursing a drink. I made sure not to overdo it again. Getting drunk was a way of losing control - which was something I tried never to do. If I couldn't control my body, anything could happen.

I left the club and went across the street to McDonalds. I ordered a burger and fries with a drink of coke. I made my way over to the entrance of the club and waited for Max to leave.

She was the last to leave and had to lock everything up. By the time she came out I'd finished eating the burger and drank half of the coke. And that was by eating _very_ slowly.

"Fang?" she asked as she locked the door and made her way over to me.

"I brought you nourishment," I said, giving her the fries and the half-empty cup of coke. She grinned at me and took the food.

"Thanks, I'm starving."

"I figured."

I walked with her down the street until we reached her car. It was a huge four- wheeled drive that totally suited Max. I opened the driver's door for her and leaned against the frame once she was inside.

"You played great today," she complimented me, finishing off the coke and smiling at me.

"Thanks. You were awesome. Thanks for filling in."

She blushed. "I hate singing to strangers."

"I know," I told her.

Her eyes met mine and a tiny blush crept up her cheeks.

"How do you know that?"

"I've known you long enough. We're friends. And friends know the little things."

"Like how you try to be all macho over the whole Natalie thing when you're really hurting inside," she said after a moment.

I shrugged my shoulders and avoided eye contact with her.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have said that."

"It's fine," I lied.

"No, it's not. I know how you feel. You miss her and you want her back because you became comfortable with her. She was familiar, and you like to remain in control, so the familiar calls to you. So you're feeling like your drowning because one of the things that had always been the same in your life for a year is suddenly missing and you don't know how to fill it."

I swallowed and looked her in the eyes. No one had ever known exactly how I was feeling. But every word that Max had spoken struck me at the core as being true. With effort, I kept my mask in place. But somehow, I felt like Max always saw through my mask. After what she said, I wouldn't be surprised if she knew _everything_ I felt.

"I think maybe that's why we did what we did last night. We've known each other for a long time and we're friends. So maybe you wanted someone familiar to fill Natalie's place in your bed. It probably didn't help that we were both drunk."

I shook my head, trying to block her words from my head. How could she know all these things? It was like she could read my mind. She was telling me everything pathetic I didn't want to hear about myself.

"Fang-"

"Shut up!" I yelled at her. Why couldn't she have left all those things unsaid? She just had to go and tell me everything I was feeling and break through my careful façade. Why was she the only one that could break my mask?

"Fang-"

I needed her to shut up before she said anything else.

I did the only thing I could think of at that moment.

I kissed her.

Her mouth was warm against mine and brought an onrush of memories into my mind. I remembered how it felt to kiss her last night and realised that kissing her when I was sober was so much better. I felt alive just by touching her, like my heart was on fire.

At first she was hesitant, then she opened her mouth to me and my tongue entered her mouth. My hands travelled down to her waist and gripped her tightly as her hands tangled in my hair. I pulled her closer so I could feel her soft body against mine.

Seemingly reading my mind, her body twisted in the car seat until her legs were hanging out the open door. Her legs wrapped around my waist and I leaned into her body.

When I pulled away from her she placed both of her hands on my cheeks and looked into my eyes.

"I want to help you, Fang."

"I don't need help," I told her firmly, trying to lean in and kiss her again. But she pulled away with sadness in her eyes.

"What is this, Fang?"

"You taste good," I told her.

"Is that it? You're using me? You don't feel anything for me?"

I hung my head and looked down at her legs wrapped around mine. What _was_ this? This was Max, my best friend's sister. This was the beautiful girl that had always caught my attention. This was the girl that was way too good for me.

"Fang, let me help you," she whispered into my ear.

"I need to think," I said, abruptly pulling away from her. I tried to ignore the look of hurt on her face when I turned around and left, but somehow it was etched into my memory.

I struggled to pull my mask back on, but it was difficult now that Max had smashed it into tiny little pieces.

* * *

I couldn't sleep. Max's pained expression kept leaping into my head. This was ten times worse than remembering her body pressed against mine. I cared about her and I never wanted to inflict pain on her. I sighed and rolled over in my bed, thinking about Max and her smile.

Suddenly, there was a pounding at my door. I pulled myself out of bed and checked the time. It was four o'clock in the morning. Who the hell could that be? Was it Max?

I pulled on some jeans and left my bedroom to get the door. When I opened it I blinked in surprise.

"Natalie?"

"Fang, sorry if I woke you. I couldn't sleep," she said. Her voice brang back a lot of memories and I longed to pull her into my arms. I clutched onto her familiar scent and banished all thoughts about what Max had revealed about me trying to stay in control.

"I can't stop thinking about you," she whispered, tears shimmering in her eyes.

I went to reply but found that it would be a lie. I had been thinking of her, but at the same time I'd been thinking about Max a whole lot more.

"Is there any way we can start over?" she pleaded, taking a cautionary step into the room. She burst into tears and pulled me into a hug. She sobbed on my shoulder and I soothed her back, trying to calm her down.

"I miss you so much. I'm sure we can work everything out," she muttered into my chest. Her warmth felt nice and I nearly smiled. But I thought about Max and felt guilty. Natalie hadn't gone and slept with someone the same night we broke up, I'm sure. How could I just go back into a relationship with that hanging over my head?

"Natalie-" I started.

She wiped her eyes and looked up at me with her puppy dog expression. It always used to work on me, but I was too preoccupied today.

"Are you alright?" she asked me, concern entering her eyes.

"You can't just dump me and then expect me to jump back into a relationship with you," I said slowly, running a hand through my dark hair and sighing in frustration. Why did this have to happen to me?

"I know," she said, sniffling. "I didn't- I mean…"

"Look, we're both tired. Why don't you come to my gig at the club tomorrow night and we'll talk," I said.

She nodded her head and hugged me again. I couldn't help and pull her familiar body against me and hug her back. She quickly kissed me on the cheek before she left my apartment. I watched her leave with a sigh and found myself more confused than ever.

Somehow the argument came down to: Familiar or unknown. Should I stick with the familiar, or should I try to learn to take control of my life with elements of the unknown in it?

* * *

"Angel, you made it!" Iggy cried as I walked towards our usual table with him. Angel was sitting at the booth with Zephyr, Max and Monique. We joined the group and Max smiled at Iggy and completely ignored me. I supposed I deserved that.

"Sorry about yesterday, Ig. There was an accident or something and it took me forever to get out of it. And I didn't have any money left on my phone. Lucky Max called me," she explained.

"Oh, my God. Max was awesome last night. I didn't know she could sing like that. Lucky she agreed to do it. I would have sung, but I was late and you guys had already started," Monique rambled on.

Iggy cracked a grin and walked over to Monique and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. Monique grinned and went silent after that. Only Iggy could shut her up these days.

"I think Angel does a way better job," Max said shyly.

We settled down into the booth and talked about the gig. Max didn't look at me once and I felt a hollow-ness in my gut. Was she really that angry with me? Was she even angry- or was it some other emotion?

"Fang, you should play your song today," Iggy prompted.

"Ig, you know my view on singing to strangers."

"But I've heard it. It's really good. It's better than all the stuff I've written for our band put together. It has real potential!" Iggy argued.

"Yeah, Fang, I want to hear it," Angel joined in.

I ignored them both.

"Yeah, Fang. For me?"

I turned at the sound of her voice and looked behind me at Natalie. She smiled at me and sat down in the booth beside me. The entire group went rigid and Iggy shot me a look.

"Guys, I invited Natalie to come watch our gig tonight," I explained awkwardly.

I looked at Max, who had finally decided to look at me. Her face was unreadable and I knew it had been a mistake to put them in the same place. How could I have been so selfish? Max already felt awkward with me, I didn't have to be a jerk and rub the cause in front of her face.

"You should sing for me," Natalie said with a smirk.

"I don't think so," I replied. Not even Natalie could change my mind on this matter.

"You should, Fang," Max said softly, surprising me. "You do owe me. Remember- personal slave for a week."

"I said no," I said, standing up and turning away from them. I started to walk towards the doors. I heard someone hastily get up to follow me and heard Natalie's voice call after me. I sighed and didn't look back.

Outside, I leaned against the brick wall and took a deep breath. The door opened behind me and I expected to be hugged by Natalie- which was totally the opposite of what I needed at the moment. She could never cheer me up very well.

Instead, I blinked in surprise as Max stood in front of me and placed her hands on her hips in a surprisingly sexy stance. I blinked twice at that strange thought and realised that the only person who could really surprise me was Max.

I realised that of course Natalie wouldn't have come after me. She'd said it herself- she didn't know how to handle me when I put my mask on. I went one step further and said that she didn't know how to handle me at all. She would wait and hope that I calmed down on my own.

"You're being a jerk," she told me flatly.

I didn't reply.

"Your girlfriend is here and she wants you to sing to her. So go do it," she demanded in a strange voice I'd never heard her use before.

"I don't understand, and she's not my girlfriend," I admitted in frustration. I never admitted that to anyone - the 'don't understand' bit, not the Natalie bit, obviously - and yet with Max I was a completely different person.

"Fine, _I_ want to hear you sing before I leave. You owe me and I want to hear your song."

I stood silent for a long time, but she didn't seem to register how long it took for me to reply. Finally, I found my voice again.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Jeb wants me to move to Arizona to take a job offer I got. Plus, he wants me to be closer to home." I noted how she didn't say 'dad' when she referred to Jeb and felt suddenly sick.

"Arizona is so far away," I managed to say.

"I know," she said, her voice cloaked in sadness.

"When do you leave?"

"This weekend," she said, looking away from me briefly.

So soon?

"Why do you want to hear me sing?" I asked her, trying to hold myself together after her revelation. Nothing would be the same if Max left.

She took a deep breath and I didn't think she would answer me. Then she let out her breath and looked me in the eyes. The shock that ran through me momentarily took my breath away. She was so beautiful.

"Because, you idiot, I've always lo-"

"Fang!" Natalie called from the door, rushing over to me. "The band is about to play. Iggy said to come and get you."

I nodded and turned back to Max. She bit her lip and I knew that she wasn't going to finish whatever she'd been about to say. I heard Natalie enter the club again and I reached out my hand and touched Max on the cheek.

"I'll sing for you," I said softly.

Tears filled her eyes and she gave me a watery smile. I leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead. Then I entered the club after Natalie.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I just wanted to warn you guys that this story is very short and will probably only have five or six chapters depending how I go. So please don't be dissapointed. **

**The song in this chapter is called: 'StapleGunned' by The Spill Canvas**

**Disclaimer: I do not own! **

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER THREE

_Recap: _

"_I'll sing for you," I said softly. _

_Tears filled her eyes and she gave me a watery smile. I leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead. Then I entered the club after Natalie. _

* * *

The band played their usual repertoire. I saw Natalie dancing with all the other potential groupies at the bottom of the stage. She kept trying to maintain eye contact with me, but I just couldn't. I kept getting distracted by Max, who was sitting at the booth, watching us perform. She looked so beautiful that it was no wonder I couldn't stay focused on Natalie.

Don't get me wrong- Natalie is gorgeous as well. But Max was beautiful inside and out. She was such a great person and she was always so caring of everyone she loved. At that moment I knew that she was way too good to have slipped as low as me. Man, it made me feel so bad, like I'd taken advantage of her.

We finished our last song and I watched Angel take the microphone.

"Our guitarist would like to play a debut song for you all today. He's a bit shy, so please make him welcome."

I glared at Angel as she sauntered off stage. She smirked at me and I knew I would have to get her back for that disgraceful introduction. However, it seemed to work, because the crowd went wild. Iggy and Zephyr had both heard my song and they were going to play with me. I'd experimented with this song and realised that it sounded better on electric guitar instead of acoustic.

"This song is called StapleGunned," I announced into the microphone once I'd taken my place. I took a deep breath before I nodded at Iggy and he started the count down to start the song. Then I closed my eyes and hoped that I wouldn't stuff this up- for Max's sake.

_It was in the lobby when I set my sights on you  
_

_I should have kissed you in the elevator  
_

_But I was too scared to  
_

_It was in the morning when I made up my mind  
_

_I want you StapleGunned right to my side all of the time_

_Do I have to spell it out for you?_

_Scream it in your face_

_Oh, the chemistry between us could destroy this place. _

_Do I have to spell it out for you?_

_Whisper in your ear_

_Oh, just stop right there_

_I think that we've got something here._

I continued to sing and sought out Max, who was still sitting at the booth. Her eyes connected with mine and I smiled at her. I realised that this song didn't apply to Natalie at all, so I didn't bother singing it to her. This was solely for Max.

For the entire song I held her gaze. Or she held mine. I wasn't sure who was holding whose gaze, actually.

_I think we've got something here. _

I finally finished the song with a sense of relief that I didn't stuff it up and the crowd of strangers hadn't put me off. I was temporarily deaf as the crowd cheered. I was slightly taken back by the enthusiasm the crowd was showing. I left the stage with Iggy and Zephyr. I waved off their compliments and made my way over to Max.

She stood up and made her way over to me. She smiled a breathtaking smile and my heartbeat sped up. She stopped in front of me took my hand in hers.

"Thank you," she said sincerely. I was momentarily speechless so I just nodded my head.

I could hear Natalie making her way over to me and for once I didn't want her around me. It was a strange notion, since I was so used to being around her. But with Max in front of me, I couldn't bring myself to care.

"Dance with me," I said, pulling her hand and leading her onto the dance floor. The next band had taken to the stage and struck up an upbeat song. I suddenly remembered dancing with Max when I was drunk and cringed when I remembered what it had led to. Well, we were both sober today, so it would be completely different.

Right?

I placed my hands on her waist and her arms encircled my neck. We rocked to the beat and I tried to get as close to her as possible.

"Please don't go," I whispered in her ear.

"My dad is pretty demanding about these things. He really wants me to take this job."

"Screw Jeb. Get a job here," I said, my tone the closest it was to pleading it was ever going to get.

"Fang, why do you care? You have Natalie all over you. I was the mistake. You shouldn't care," she said.

I took a deep breath. I cared about Natalie- a lot. Obviously, otherwise I wouldn't be hung up on her. Natalie was familiar to me. She had been everything to me. And now she was throwing herself at me and I could easily take her back. So why hadn't I?

Familiar or unfamiliar?

I had to choose.

"Max, you're my friend. Of course I care about you," I said, my mind still raging. Familiar? Unfamiliar?

"Oh, my God! Fang, sometimes you are such an idiot," she said, pulling away from me. Without thinking, I grabbed her hand and pulled her back.

"Will you tell me what I'm doing wrong?"

She looked at my face and I knew at that moment that my entire mask had cracked. She was looking right into my soul and I was letting her.

"You have to figure it out for yourself," she whispered. She raised her hand to my cheek and her fingertips caused my skin to tingle. Then she was gone- walking towards the entrance of the club. I watched her go, cheeks tingling and heart throbbing.

* * *

"What's going on between you and my sister," Iggy demanded when we were alone in the booth. Angel and Zephyr were off dancing with various partners, Monique had gone home early and Natalie was at the bar, ordering drinks.

"Huh?" I asked. I'd tried to put my mask back together, but I was finding it more difficult now that Max kept tearing it down. I was angry with myself for letting her get to me. What was with her power over me? It was like she could see right through me.

"Don't play dumb, I'm not blind."

"I don't know what you're talking about," I said, my voice void of emotion.

"What did she do to you?" Iggy asked incredulously. "Usually I'd believe you, but today I can see right through you."

"Nothing."

"Dude, you're a mess," Iggy said with a sigh.

I stayed silent and let my inner turmoil take over for a moment. It was that same question over and over again: Familiar or Unfamiliar? My hand balled into a fist and for a moment I felt like hitting the table. Then Natalie came back and placed our drinks down on the table. She'd ordered my favourite, and I stared at it for a moment.

"Will you tell me what I'm doing wrong?" I asked quietly. I decided to pose the same question to my friends to help them resolve my inner battle.

"What do you mean?" Natalie asked at the same time Iggy said:

"Dude, I think you need to find that out for yourself."

I glanced at Iggy and tried to figure out how he could give me the same answer as Max. Had she told him? No, she wouldn't have. Was it because they were related? Man, I was so confused right now.

"Fang, honey, you haven't done anything wrong. What's the matter?" Natalie continued.

"I'm going home," I announced abruptly, rising from my seat and making my way to the door before anyone could stop me.

I needed to think.

* * *

Why wouldn't she get out of my head? It was worse than Natalie. Every thought I had was somehow linked to her. Like when I admired a woman wearing a red dress and then suddenly remembered that _she _had worn a similar dress at her birthday party last year. I remembered because Max never wore dresses and that one time she looked so beautiful that it was something you could never forget. Then I saw a man and decided that he sort of looked like _her_ ex-boyfriend. Then I wanted to hit my head repeatedly to get _her_ out of my head.

And I did.

Now my head was throbbing and bleeding and I didn't feel any better.

"What have you done to me, Max?" I asked out loud, pressing a cloth to my bleeding head.

Why was she leaving me? Now I couldn't be with her, even if I wanted her. God, at that moment I could have killed Jeb. He was lucky I didn't own a gun.

There was a knock at my door and I nearly fell out of my chair. I jumped up and practically ran to the door. When I opened it, my face slipped and my mask fell effortlessly back in place.

"Fang, what happened?" Natalie shrieked, her face going pale.

She kept fussing over me as she went to my first aid kit and started to bandage my head. I let her, because I was too numb to really notice what was going on. She wasn't Max. She would never be Max. And Max would never be mine.

"Fang? Can you please tell me what's wrong?" she asked me, her warm hands gripping my shoulders.

_"Fang! I want you so much," Max said as her body pressed against mine. Her lips were red and swollen and I couldn't resist kissing them again. I admired her perfect body and kissed over to her ear, biting her neck on the way._

"_I want you," I whispered before we were one. She moaned in my ear and I knew that it was completely different to Natalie's moans. And I liked that. I liked that she was different. I wanted to learn every sound that she made. _

_I could spend the rest of my life discovering everything about her. _

Suddenly, Natalie was kissing me, and because Max's memory was so fresh in my mind, I let her. Then I found that I needed to pretend. I needed to pretend that Max was touching me- kissing me. So I grabbed onto Natalie and found myself unwilling to let go.

I needed something, and I wasn't sure what. All I knew was that Natalie was all over me and she was taking off my shirt. I closed my eyes and imagined Max and then I was taking her shirt off and I was kissing her back just as fiercely.

We made it into my room and I removed the rest of her clothes and she just as readily removed mine. Then I was kissing her everywhere. A part of my mind was dissatisfied, because she wasn't Max. But another part of my mind new that at this very moment I had to have someone- or else I would fall apart.

Then I was inside her and I was burning up from the inside, because she wasn't Max and I didn't want to settle for anyone else. So I retreated into myself and forced myself not to think, because I was good at putting on a mask.

* * *

When I was sure Natalie was asleep, I did something I have never – EVER – done: I started to cry. Because I wanted Max and she was gone. She could never be mine and I found that fact excruciatingly painful.

Then I fell asleep with the same argument raging through my head.

Familiar or Unfamiliar?

Obviously it would have to be familiar, because the only thing unfamiliar that I wanted was leaving.

* * *

**A/N: In case you didn't catch it before 'cause I know no one read the notes: my story is very short and will probably only have five or six chapters. So please don't be dissapointed when it ends quickly. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own. **

**CHAPTER FOUR**

_Recap: __Familiar or Unfamiliar? _

_Obviously it would have to be familiar, because the only thing unfamiliar that I wanted was leaving. _

* * *

I was lost to the world. My mask was as strong as ever. Actually, I'm pretty sure I didn't even have a mask anymore, because I didn't need one. I was an emotionless void, and everyone had noticed. No one was engaging conversation with me- they knew it was useless. Even Iggy was keeping his distance from me.

The only person stubborn enough to try and draw me out was Natalie. She persisted, and I admired that feat. But she wasn't getting through, because all I could think about was how Max was leaving me. I was an empty shell- she'd left me hollow.

When Natalie kissed me, I kissed her back. When Natalie touched me, I touched her back. I felt like a mirror, copying her moves and completely shallow.

We played a gig and I played the worst I have ever played in my life. My rhythm was all wrong because I was trying not to think about _her. _Then Natalie was on me, telling me that I was great and everything was fine. And it sort of distracted me from the truth:

Nothing was fine. Everything was wrong.

Whenever I was near Natalie, I found myself liking her company. She was my friend and my sort of lover and she was the closest thing I had to a functional relationship. I was glad that she was still in my life, because I did love her. But I found that her love was not enough to make me happy.

She was everything Max wasn't. Besides the obvious difference in their looks, I also came to realise that their personalities were different as well.

Natalie was always trying to be happy. It was sort of pathetic how cheerful she acted. She was sweet and caring and always put me first. But that's not what I needed. If she hadn't come back for me, I wouldn't be in this mess. I wouldn't have gone to Max in the first place if I'd never been with Natalie. You can't miss what you haven't had, right?

Max knew what I needed. Her words still reverberated in my head sometimes: _You have to figure it out for yourself._ She made me work; she didn't coddle me and give me everything I wanted. She was beautiful and funny and caring and everything that a girl should be. But she was also independent and not clingy at all. She was different and unique and someone that I missed more and more each day.

It was becoming hard to recognise if I missed her as a friend or a lover. She'd always been there, sometimes in the background, sometimes the one giving me support. I missed talking to her and I missed the fact that with one look she could see right through me and know what I needed most. But then I started to miss kissing her and touching her. Then I kept having flashbacks of when we'd been sober and kissed; because that was the single most beautiful moment of my life. The spark I had felt between us was like fire and I knew that she was my Achilles heel. She was my one weakness and I could never admit that, because someone might use it against me.

"Fang, you don't seem very into this," Natalie said, her hands all over my body.

Did I ever seem into this? Did she really believe that I wanted her?

"I'm sorry," I said quietly.

"You don't have to be sorry," she said. There she was again, putting me first. It was nice and made me feel loved, but it wasn't what I needed. No one knew what I needed anymore.

"Look-" I started, finally ready to give up this charade.

"Fang, do you need to be alone?" she interrupted.

She was doing it again. She was willing to forsake her happiness for mine. And it only made me love her more. But I couldn't do this anymore.

"Yes," I said hoarsely.

She stood up and smoothed out her clothes, but I grabbed her hand before she tried to leave.

"You can stay here if you want. I'm going to go for a run," I told her. That was probably the most I'd spoken since _she'd _left.

She nodded her head and I knew that she was hurting inside. I kissed her forehead before I pulled on my running gear and headed out of my apartment.

The sun was setting and it was getting dark quickly, but I didn't mind. I needed to stop thinking and clear my mind. I listened to the beat of my footsteps and tuned everything else out. It was soothing and always helped me relax and regain some of my composure.

I decided that I'd been over-thinking things too much. All I needed to do was make a decision. I could stay with Natalie and try to make it work between us and forget about Max, or I could break it off with Natalie and go to Max before she left and beg her to stay with me.

Both had their downsides. If I stayed with Natalie, I would be making her live in misery along with me. She'd never say anything again unless she lost it like the last time we'd broken up. She would stay by my side because she was secretly a masochist and thought it was the best thing for me. And what if I couldn't forget Max? Would it cause me to go crazy and eventually kill myself? Probably.

If I left Natalie, she would obviously be devastated, even though she wouldn't show me. Also, there was no guarantee that Max would take me back. Maybe she hated my guts and never wanted to see me again. What would I do then? Just waste away to nothing because she'd made me hollow?

It was down to that same old question that I was getting really sick of: Familiar or Unfamiliar? Known or Unknown? Natalie or Max?

Running wasn't working anymore.

I headed home and made my way up my apartment stairs. When I got to my door I paused. I could hear Natalie on the other side of the door and tried to figure out whom she was talking to. Then I realised that she must be on the phone.

"Iggy, I'm really worried about him. It's like he's gone and all that's left is his body. Is there anything we can do?" Natalie asked, her voice tiny. I felt a pang of guilt because I'd made her feel like that.

There was silence, which I took to be Iggy replying. I knew I should have stepped inside and announced that I was here, but I needed to hear how she really felt. I knew it would help with the decision I had to make.

"He's getting worse. He's empty and I want to know why!" Natalie was saying and I could tell she was crying. I nearly walked into the apartment, but I stopped myself. I needed to hear this, I told myself.

"Max? What does she have to do with this?"

My breathing became raged when I heard her name. What did Iggy know? There was silence again and I held my breath, waiting for Natalie to speak again. The last thing I needed was for her to hear my breathing and catch me in the act of eaves dropping.

"Oh," was all I heard.

What could that little sound mean? There were a million things left unsaid! I nearly hit myself in frustration, but I remembered what happened the last time I hit myself. I didn't want to bleed all over the hallway.

I tried desperately to pull myself together- but whom was I kidding? I had been unmasked and now I was left trying to pick up the pieces. This was the best it was going to get and now I had to go and face my potential downfall.

I opened my apartment door and headed straight for the shower, glancing at Natalie as a way of greeting.

When I had finished showering, I towelled off and walked back out to my kitchen, where Natalie was just hanging the phone up. I still hadn't answered my inner debate - Natalie or Max? – so I was completely unprepared and making everything up on the spot.

"Fang, we have to talk," Natalie told me solemnly.

I swallowed and followed Natalie into the lounge-room where she took a seat and invited me to sit with her. I sat beside her, my heart beating rapidly because I had no idea what was going to happen next. I'd effectively lost my control on this entire situation. Maybe I'd never had control of my life since Max had been a part of it.

"Fang, I need you to tell me what's going on," she asked me, her eyes boring into mine.

"You know I can't," I told her honestly.

"Why not?"

"Because you wouldn't understand," I said.

"Try me."

"I just can't," I said, starting to get frustrated. She would never understand me. No one would. Not now that Max was leaving.

"Okay then," she said, rubbing a hand over her face. "Tell me about Max."

I stayed silent for a moment, studying her. She was a smart girl, and I knew she'd probably figure it out eventually. But Iggy had sped up the process of her figuring it out and I didn't know if I was angry at him.

"I like Max," I said simply, purposefully keeping it vague. I didn't know exactly what Iggy had said about her.

"Do you love her?"

I paused, narrowing my eyes at her. Why was she doing this to herself? She was hurting herself to find out what was wrong with me.

"Fang, I can't be second best. Don't you think I deserve more than that? I need you to be honest with me and tell me everything. Do you love me?"

"Yes."

"As a friend? Or more than a friend?" she asked.

I pondered that for a moment and then said, "A friend."

It looked like I'd made my decision. I was going to break up with Natalie again and give it a shot with Max. But what if she didn't want me? I suppose I'd just have to deal with that later. I couldn't hurt Natalie by staying with her. She did deserve more than that.

"I'm sorry Natalie, but I don't want to hurt you anymore. We're not meant to be together. You're going to find a great person who will love you and not treat you like I do. I want you to be happy," I explained.

"Fang," she whispered, tears appearing in her eyes. "I love you, but you're right. I can't punish myself by staying with you. I want you to go to Max and tell her you love her and be happy again. Obviously, I'm not making you feel like you do when you're with her.

I looked down at my hands and felt truly ashamed. I really did love Natalie, but not the same way I used to. She couldn't make me happy like Max did.

"Iggy wants you to go with him to take Max to the airport tomorrow. You should tell her before she goes. Maybe she'll stay for you."

"Natalie, you are an amazing girl. I know you'll find happiness, just not with me," I told her, feeling an affection that made me want to express myself to her. My mask was already shattered, so I didn't see the harm in finally telling her how I felt.

She smiled a watery smile. "I know. I'm going to go. I love you, Fang."

"I love you too," I told her.

"Just not in the right way?" she asked, trying to laugh, but she didn't succeed. I just smiled sadly at her and tried to convey how much she meant to me through my eyes.

I stood up and quickly kissed her on the lips. Then she was walking out of my apartment for the last time. I knew she wouldn't come back. I wouldn't let her hurt herself to be with me.

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. I was never going to be the same again after all of this was over. I couldn't even find the strength to put my mask back on. By now I was pretty sure I could say 'What mask?'

* * *

I'd been lying on my couch, thinking about her again. It was all I could seem to do now. What was I supposed to do? This whole situation was giving me a headache. There was a knock at my door and I welcomed the distraction. I stood up, ignored the rush of blood to my head, and headed towards the door.

I wasn't completely surprised when Iggy greeted me from the other side. Seeing him almost made me smile, but I was pretty sure I was beyond that at the moment.

"Fang, Natalie called and I came over to see how you were."

"Why does everyone think there's something wrong with me?" I snapped, my good mood from seeing him gone in a moment.

"Because you never get so defensive when anyone asks how you are. And Fang would _never _snap at me for no good reason. You've been this way since you slept with Max and I'm worried about you."

I stared at him for a moment, trying to comprehend what he was saying.

"How did you know?" I asked after a moment of awkward silence.

"Max is my sister, I know these things. She didn't tell me, but I can read her. Well, I used to be able to. Then she slept with you and now she's acting all depressed and stuff. You really screwed her up."

There was another awkward silence and I broke it by saying, "You've been hanging out with Monique too much. Now you sound like her."

He started to laugh and my mouth twitched in amusement, but I didn't smile. I couldn't smile anymore.

"So, you're okay with me sleeping with…"

"I'm not her keeper. As long as I don't hear any of the details, I'm fine."

We sat in compatible silence for a moment, both thinking our separate thoughts. Then Iggy looked at me with so much emotion that I was scared for a second.

"She's always liked you, you know? But you hurt her. I'm not sure how, but I think it has something to do with Natalie. Now you have to make a decision, and I hope it's the right one." He sounded so wise. It was strange- because I never thought of Iggy as wise.

"I broke up with Natalie. I want to go to Max and tell her how I feel and hope that she doesn't reject me."

"Wow, I'm surprised. That's the most you've said in ages. You really like her, don't you?" Iggy asked.

I didn't reply.

"I'm glad," he said with a knowing smile.

I just shook my head and tried not to smile. I was really glad to have a friend like him.

"So, I'm meeting her at the airport tomorrow to see her off. You should come. I'll pick you up at eight."

"In the morning? I clarified.

"Yeah, why?

"Sorry, I just can't imagine Max ever getting up that early.

He gave a short laugh and then smiled at me- somehow conveying that everything would be all right.

"Well then, I'll see you tomorrow," he said, standing up to leave. I watched him walk out of my apartment and I thought of seeing Max tomorrow. Suddenly, I felt sick. What was I going to say to her? Would she reject me?

I took a deep breath and calmed my thinking. Tomorrow I would go to Max without my mask and I would tell her the truth and just hope that she believed me. I stood up and made my way to my bedroom and a night filled with restless sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own.**

**CHAPTER FIVE**

_Recap: I took a deep breath and calmed my thinking. Tomorrow I would go to Max without my mask and I would tell her the truth and just hope that she believed me. I stood up and made my way to my bedroom and a night filled with restless sleep._

* * *

The drive to the airport was long and awkward. Iggy was silent and for once in my life that's not what I wanted. I wanted him to tell me what to do. I needed advice, but I was too stubborn to ask for it. I was so used to my own silence that I couldn't even break his silence.

It was somehow a relief to arrive at the airport, even though my future depended on Max's decision. But to get out of the cramped car and into an open space like an airport was great. However, I knew this feeling wouldn't last long.

Iggy explained that we were a bit early and that we were supposed to meet Max at one of the food places in the airport. I followed him as he walked inside and navigated his way through the airport. The whole time the only person I could think of was Max.

"Dad?" Iggy suddenly exclaimed. I followed his line of sight and saw the very man I hated the most: Jeb. How he could try and boss Max around really got on my nerves and I knew that he was the only person that could get away with it. I think I nearly growled at him.

"Iggy," Jeb said, a big smile on his face, "Have you seen Max?"

"No," he replied as we joined Jeb in the middle of the bustling airport.

"Hello Fang," Jeb said, turning to me. He must have seen the look of hatred on my face, because he suddenly looked very uncomfortable. "I'm here to accompany Max on her long plane trip. I've been in town for an important business trip. Isn't it wonderful that I've gotten her a great job opportunity? I thought so."

This man was so confident in himself that he couldn't understand why anyone would object to his ideas or actions. It made me feel like murdering someone: preferably him.

"What are you doing here, Fang?" Jeb asked kindly, his face relaxed.

I decided to tell the truth.

"I'm here to try and convince your daughter not to go."

That gave him pause for a moment.

"Wait, what? I don't understand. Why would you want her to give up her once in a lifetime chance of getting her dream job?" Jeb inquired, his face finally falling.

"Her dream job? You have no idea what her dream job is," I said coldly, trying not to look at Iggy to see his reaction.

The silence that followed was deafening- even though I know that doesn't make sense. But it felt like I could literally see the wheels in Jeb's head turning. He was slowly coming to grasp something, and I had no idea what it was. His colour began to change slowly to red, and then he was laughing so loudly that I had to wonder if something was wrong with him.

"You're in love with her, aren't you?" he managed to get out through his booming laughter.

My eyes went wide, but I didn't reply.

"You love her and you want her to stay here, with you. It makes sense!"

"Are you laughing at me?" I growled, losing my cool.

"She'll never love you, Fang! Can't you see? Who would ever love an emotionless void?" And suddenly Jeb's whole being was dark and evil. He stopped laughing and gave me a smirk that spoke volumes.

"Dad, I think you're taking this too far," Iggy said, his eyes filled with worry.

"No one could ever love you," Jeb said with certainty.

That's when I punched him square in the nose. I think I broke it.

Jeb fell back and the surrounding people went crazy trying to help him. I could see the security people running towards me, but I didn't pay them any attention. Iggy yelled out in surprise and looked like he was frozen in place. I think I saw some blood on Jeb and was satisfied that I had indeed broken his nose.

Then I saw her.

"Fang? What the hell are you doing?" Max asked incredulously. She was standing just beyond the circle of people trying to help Jeb and she looked absolutely gorgeous. She looked so confused and angry that all I wanted was to hug her. It was like a still shot from a movie and she looked perfect.

"I just punched your dad," I said as she started to come closer to us.

Her brow furrowed and she looked down at her dad, who was being helped to his feet by a stranger. The security guards arrived, but they seemed at a loss at what to do. There was no fight, just an injured man. They settled for crossing their arms and looking formidable in the background until they could get some information.

"Why?" she asked.

I didn't think I was ready to answer that yet.

"Max?" Jeb asked when he was finally on his feet. "Let's get your stuff and go. You shouldn't hang out with violent people like Fang."

"Violent people like Fang?" Max scoffed, looking at her father like he had two heads. "You don't know anything about my friends!" Max said, crossing her arms and looking cute, though I know that's not what she intended.

"Sir, I think you should go to the hospital," one of the strangers suggested. She seemed concerned and Jeb didn't look too crash hot.

"Dad, let me take you to the hospital. We can catch another flight," Max said, taking a deep breath. "Fang, Iggy, I want you to follow. I need to talk to you." She gave Fang a meaningful look and then escorted her father towards the door.

When they were out of sight and the crowd of strangers had gone, Iggy turned to me and grinned.

"Good work. I didn't expect for you to keep Max here by sending her father to hospital. But I admire your creativity and improvisation."

"Shut up," I muttered.

"However, I fail to see how this is getting Max to like you."

"Shut up," I said louder, trying not to laugh.

"You're an idiot," Iggy said as he burst into laughter.

"Let's go," I said, grabbing Iggy's arm and leading him towards the door.

* * *

"Is he all right?" Iggy asked as we met Max outside the hospital room. She looked angry and it was kind of scaring me. She didn't look at me and I knew I was in for it.

"He has a broken nose. He'll be fine though," she replied coldly, giving Iggy a death stare to rival all death stares.

"I'll- um," Iggy gulped, clearly scared out of his wits, "I'll just go and see how he is." Then the coward ran away to leave me alone with a fuming Max. I had a feeling she could easily destroy me if it came to a fight.

We stood in silence- neither of us wanting to break it. It was awkward and filled with unasked questions. I would give anything to be able to tell her the truth- but I could never easily do that with anybody.

"Why?" she asked simply after what felt like hours. For the first time in my life, I was glad someone had broken the silence.

I closed my eyes and tried to think of the best way to answer her. Did I come right out and tell her how I felt? Or did I play it cool and keep her happy first, then tell her later?

I cleared my throat, trying to gain time.

"Fang, how can you not know what you're doing to me?" she whispered, her voice hoarse with emotion. Max was always composed- so seeing her like this was shocking.

"Max, how can you not know what you're doing to me?" I said back, letting my eyes tell her exactly how I felt.

"You told me that all I was to you was a friend- even worse, a friend's _sister_- and that I wasn't good enough for you. In fact, you flaunted your girlfriend in my face and made me sick to my stomach. Then you turned up at the airport and punched my dad in the face because he said that I could never love you. Don't look surprised- I got him to tell me everything. So what's you're deal? I need to understand what's going on."

"Don't you understand?_ You're_ too good for _me_. Not the other way around. Max, I don't deserve someone like you. You're an angel."

There was silence after my revelation. I couldn't believe that I'd just said that. I could never keep anything from her- because it always seemed that she could see right through me anyway. I looked away from her, embarrassed.

"You…" She paused and I looked up into her eyes. Her eyes were angry- something I wasn't really expecting. Maybe pity, but not anger. "You think I'm too good for you?" she demanded.

"…"

"Are you insane?"

"…"

"You are such an idiot," she said, exasperated. I looked at her in confusion at the tone of her voice. It had changed from angry to warm in a second. She fought a smile and I knew she was enjoying my inner torment.

"Fang, I want to be with you. When you were with Natalie, I was so jealous. I was sure you were doing it on purpose. I thought you hated me and wanted to show me that I could never be with you. But your actions were so confusing that they made me hope. Like when you kissed me and when you went all weird when I told you I was leaving. Oh, and don't forget the song you sang to me. You really jerked me around."

I felt ashamed of myself and knew that I never wanted to hurt her again.

"But here you are, looking like a lost puppy. Why are you here?"

I looked down at my feet and knew she would hate me, but I had to change the subject.

"You're dad hates me even more now. I'm sorry I punched him- but he was being a jerk. Max, I don't want you to leave me."

"Did you come here to apologise?" she asked, her voice filled with sadness.

She stepped closer to me so that we were only a foot apart.

"Tell me why you're here," she asked again.

I met her burning eyes and knew this was the moment to tell her everything. If she couldn't be trusted with my feelings, then nobody could.

"Don't you see? When you weren't in my life anymore, I was a zombie. I was lost. Natalie was your replacement, and she couldn't even be that for long. All I thought about was you. You're…you're my everything."

I closed the distance between us so that we were only an inch apart. Then I leaned closer so that my lips were nearly touching hers and said the words that had been burning me up from the inside.

"I love you."

She gasped and I watched as her eyes danced.

"I've waited to hear you say that for a long time," she whispered, her breath caressing my lips.

Our eyes locked and we both stayed completely still. I slowly moved so that my arms went around her waist and pulled her closer to me. Then I closed the distance between our lips and kissed her.

This kiss was fire- it was everything I felt for Max. It was every pent up feeling that I had. It was a kiss to tell her that I loved her and that I would never let her go. Her hands went to my hair and we were moulded together- a perfect fit. We stayed like that for a long time- just kissing, and I felt like suddenly I had found the other half of me. But I will never admit that out loud, because it is extremely corny.

When we finally pulled apart, I couldn't bear to let her go. I breathed her in like she was a drug and was completely content to just stay where I was forever. She rested her head on my shoulder and I knew that I was the luckiest guy in the world.

"What about Natalie?" she asked. I was a little annoyed that she'd broken the moment, but realised that we had to return to reality soon.

"I didn't want to drag her down in my misery. I told her to go and find a guy that could make her happy."

Silence returned.

"What about your job offer?" I asked.

"Well, it wasn't really my thing. I'll tell dad that I want to get a job here."

"I knew he had no idea what you wanted."

"Don't be smug," she said, laughing into my shoulder.

"I hate the way he treats you," I admitted.

"Well, tell him. Maybe he'll lay off once I tell him I have a boyfriend. I mean, he did when Iggy met Monique."

I smiled into her hair, my first real smile in a long time.

"Will you do something for me?" she asked, her voice hesitant.

"Anything," I whispered.

"…Could you please have dinner with my parents. I don't want my dad to hate you forever."

I could tell she was smiling and I rolled my eyes. "Whatever makes you happy," I said, breathing her in and trying not to laugh.

She looked up at me and smiled. She was so gorgeous that I found I couldn't breathe when she smiled like that. Her smile made me smile at her, which seemed to have to same effect. Her breath hitched and she was kissing me again, which I didn't mind at all.

"It's about time," Iggy muttered as he exited Jeb's hospital room.

I ignored him and continued to kiss Max. I mean, which would you do- kiss a beautiful girl that you love, or talk to your annoying best friend?

Exactly.

* * *

**A/N: There will be an epilogue. Sorry it was short, but I would rather a short story than one that keeps carrying on. Anyway, I lose interest in writing fanfiction pretty easily. So this was the best way. **

**Those interested, I decided to use the name Fang instead of Nick because I liked it better and to keep some familiarity in the story. However, it isn't his real name, but a nickname. Because seriously, who would name their kid Fang? Anyway, if anyone is interested, I will write how Fang got his nickname in the epilogue. So let me know if that's what you want. **


	6. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I do not own. **

**EPILOGUE**

"So Fang, I've heard a lot about your band. Well, obviously, since my son is in it. Do you think you have a shot at the big time?" Valencia, Max's mum, asked me. She had kind eyes and I found that I really like her. As for the company she kept, I was learning to deal. I glanced at Jeb, whose nose was still bandaged from the punch I had given him.

"Well, a recording company has expressed their interest in our band. They especially liked the song I wrote for your daughter. I don't know if this will turn out to be our big break," I said with a smile. Smiling had become a whole lot easier now that Max was in my life.

I reached over and took her hand under the table. She was sitting next to me, looking as beautiful as ever. She'd been nervous about tonight because she didn't know how her dad was going to behave. But it looked like Jeb was sulking, so I guessed Valencia had had a stern talking to him.

"That's wonderful news," Valencia said warmly. "I even heard that you convinced my daughter to sing. That doesn't happen every day. She must really like you."

I glanced over at Max to see that she looked embarrassed and I squeezed her hand in comfort. "Max has a beautiful voice," I said with a genuine smile.

"Well, Jeb, I told you our girl could sing. Maybe she wants to pursue a career with Fang's band. That would be lovely," Valencia said, her happiness permeating the room.

Everyone turned to look at Jeb, who just mumbled something and continued to sulk.

"Don't mind him, Fang. He's just a bit upset about the broken nose. He'll get over it eventually," she said, as if Jeb wasn't in the room with us.

I forced myself not to laugh and gave her a polite smile.

"Who calls their son Fang, anyway?" Jeb spat. I didn't know whether he was just trying to make conversation or whether he just wanted to be mean.

"My real name isn't Fang," I said, giving him a disbelieving stare. "It's a nickname."

"How'd you get it?" Val asked with true curiosity.

I laughed to myself and turned to grin at Max. "When I was little, I loved to read about vampires and I went through a stage where I would try and bite people. So my mum started to call me Fang and then everything went from there. Now hardly anyone knows my real name."

"What is your real name?" Val asked.

"I'm not telling. It's a secret."

"It's not something horrible is it?" Max asked, laughing.

I grinned mischievously at her and winked. She started to laugh harder and I revelled in the sound.

* * *

After dinner, Max and I retired to our room. We were staying with her parents for a while so that Max could make sure her dad didn't suffer too much and so they could meet me, even though I had met them before as Iggy's best friend. But I hadn't seen them in a long time because Iggy hardly ever visited.

"So, Fang, what is your real name?" Max asked me as she joined me on the bed. She snuggled up to me and I breathed her in deeply.

"You'll have to force me to tell you," I said playfully.

She grinned and the next second she was straddling my waist, running her hands up and down my chest.

"Oh really?" she asked.

I grinned and reached up to kiss her. Her hands tangled in my hair and I pulled her down so every part of our bodies was touching. The kiss was heated and I knew that I wouldn't be able to restrain myself for long. It just kind of put me off that Max's parents were in the same house.

I pulled away from her and cupped her cheek with my hand. I tenderly brushed some of her hair out of her face and smiled.

"This time I'll do it right," I told her sincerely. "No drunkenness, no regrets: just you and me." We hadn't had sex since that fateful night and this time I would remember every single aspect.

She gave me a loving smile and said, "I love you so much, Fang. I always have." Then we were kissing again and soon our clothes were on the ground. I couldn't get enough of her and I knew that this woman was the only one for me.

"I love you too."

**THE END! **

* * *

**A/N: Very corny ending, but who doesn't love Fax? Lol. Please leave a review and tell me how you liked my story. **


	7. Author's Note

**A/N: I've decided to be evil. I received tons of comments along the lines of: But what's Fang's real name?**

**Well, use your imagination. He can have any name you want.**

**I decided to add this note to get more people to read this story. :D So if you're wondering why I added this after so long, that's why. **


End file.
